Scrambled
Locate the scrambler by heading towards Your GPS is receiving interference. The closer to the scrambler, the worse it will become. Your GPS is still getting interference. There must be another scrambler. The is nearby. Destroy it. Your GPS is still getting interference. There must be another scrambler. The is nearby. Destroy it. }} Scrambled is a mission given to Huang Lee by Wade Heston in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Mission LCPD undercover detective, Wade Heston, vaguely emails Huang Lee, instructing him to meet him in Easton. Huang drives over to the specified location and meets up with Heston, who, impressed at the success of Huang's first mission in destroying Zhou Ming's contraband ship for his FIB contact, introduces him to the final job. According to Heston, his FIB contact has an "illegal wiretap" that has been hacked into by an unknown party, and sternly instructs Huang to destroy the "scramblers" interfering with the wiretap. Huang gets into a car, locates, and drives to the first scrambler using his interference meter. The first scrambler is a Gumshoe parked in an alley, guarded by enemies with weak weapons. Huang kills all enemies in the alley, destroys the scrambler, and searches for the second one. The second scrambler is a stationary unit, located on the roof of a RON gas station. The enemies have upgraded weapons this time, but Huang manages to kill them all and destroy the scrambler. Huang leaves the gas station roof and searches for the third, and last, scrambler. Huang notices the interference meter change on its own, so the scrambler must be on the move. Despite this, Huang sniffs them down and does a drive by on their vehicle, destroying it and killing all of the occupants. The mission ends. Mission Objectives *Locate the scrambler by heading towards the wiretap. *The scrambler is nearby. Destroy it. *Your GPS is still getting interference. There must be another scrambler. *The scrambler is nearby. Destroy it. *Your GPS is still getting interference. There must be another scrambler. *The scrambler is nearby. Destroy it. Mission Replay Description More dirty work for Heston's FIB contact. His illegal wiretap signal was jammed, so I had to un-jam it. Gallery IMG_1674.PNG|Scrambled Walkthrough Scrambled-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Heston sends an e-mail to Huang telling he's got great news for him and tells him to meet him at Easton. Scrambled-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Arriving at Easton. Scrambled-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Heston tells Huang that his FIB contact has an "illegal wiretap" that has been hacked into by an unknown party. Scrambled-GTACW-SS3.jpg|He says if they manage to fix it for him, he will give them the name of the Triad rat. Scrambled-GTACW-SS4.jpg|He asks Huang to destroy the scramblers interfering with the wiretap. Scrambled-GTACW-SS5.jpg|The GPS is receiving interference. The closer to the scrambler, the worse it will become. Scrambled-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Locating the first scrambler. Scrambled-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Destroying the first scrambler. Scrambled-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Locating the second scrambler. Scrambled-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Destroying the second scrambler. Scrambled-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Locating the last scrambler. Scrambled-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Destroying the last scrambler. Scrambled-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia *Scrambled is one of two storyline missions that feature the unique Gumshoe. The other one is Sources, which is limited to only the PSP version. *Scrambled is one of two storyline missions in the game where the enemies are not enemy gang members. The other one is Evidence Dash, where the enemies are Heston's squad and IAD. **The enemies use generic male pedestrian models in both missions. Video Walkthroughs de:Scrambled es:Scrambled Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars